Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with high calculation capacity and high stability are becoming increasingly important. Due to increasingly reduced office space, the area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. Computer servers must have a high degree of stability to serve users, and the space occupied by one computer server is therefore greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. Accordingly, the management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Some companies have two or three computer servers, while others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization is becoming more critical in companies that use many computer servers.
A 1U computer server assembled on a standard 1U server rack is the mainstream computer server arrangement. Each standard layer of the server rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeters), so that the 1U server and the server rack effectively conserve the space occupied by the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. Normally, hardware components used in the 1U server are smaller in size and lower in height to meet the 1.75 inch thickness limitation.
To conveniently control the stacked 1U computer servers on the server rack, KVM (keyboard-video-mouse) switches are used to connect and control the computer servers. Hence, the quantity of the displays and keyboards for controlling the computer servers can be effectively reduced and the occupied space thereof is also reduced.
However, due to the height constraints on the 1U server rack, the dimensions of the keyboard and the display have to fulfill the dimension limitations to operate on the server rack. Therefore, various sliding keyboard and display modules are designed to operate on the 1U server rack. The sliding keyboard and display modules have to be securely positioned on the server rack to avoid being dislodged by unexpected external forces or vibrations that would influence normal operations, damage the equipment, or hurt the users.